Talk:KQ5 deaths
Desert thirst limit Baggins, I actually disagree with your corrections about the desert screen counts. I specifically state that a 7th screen is survivable as an oasis, because the temple and bandit camp do not count as screens, and therefore cannot actually be the 7th screen. Also, the brushland is a different thing entirely because it resets the count back down to zero.Shadyparadox (talk) 11:57, August 10, 2013 (UTC) :It depends on the hintbook. The brushland are occasionally tossed into as part of the desert. So pointing out that they 'do not count' or reset the count to zero is pointing out that you will be safe in those screens. :The gap as in the room with the rock and waterhole is considered an 'oasis' in many of the hintbooks. :The bandit's camp itself is both an oasis and a camp, as it has the vase needed to get water. Most hintbooks point this out. :The well is technically not an oasis according to the ingame descriptions, but functions in the same way as any oasis.Baggins (talk) 12:26, August 10, 2013 (UTC) :::What I'm saying is that the oases, brushland, and other special screens all affect Graham's "thirst counter" in different ways. :::Example: Start at the oasis closest to the bandit camp (drink), and walk to the bandit camp and back without drinking at the bandit camp. This is 8 screens, but Graham makes it just fine. Why? Because when he gets to the bandit camp, his thirst counter is only at 3, since the camp itself did not add to the counter. Then when he walks back, he'll add 4 to the counter. That adds up to 7 which is lethal, but the 7th screen is an oasis, so he'll linger. :::Now try doing this between the two southernmost oases (one is the well, and I agree it functions the same as the others). These are also 8 screens apart, but he won't make it this time, because his trip counts as 4 screens both ways, and he dies one screen short. :::The brushland always resets the counter to zero, so it's not just "safe", it's basically a free drink without you having to do anything. You could walk from the gap in the cliffs to the brushland and back without any problems. :::Bottom line: the oasis, the camp, and the brushland all handle Graham's thirst in different ways. Shadyparadox (talk) 12:56, August 10, 2013 (UTC) Death messages The death messages... They needed to be connected to their specific deaths. Any specific deaths left out of the article added in with their specific death message.Baggins (talk) 12:47, August 10, 2013 (UTC) : It looks like the messages between the CD and floppy versions differ much of the time. For example, the snake death in the floppy version reads, "Watch out for those critters, Graham!" while the CD version has the voiceover, "That wasn't wise, Graham. He who speaks with forked tongues should NEVER be trusted." Other times the difference is very minor, such as the removal of the word "ribbit" in the CD version when the witch turns you into a toad. Shadyparadox (talk) 00:23, August 11, 2013 (UTC) Actually in some cases three different alternate messages might need to be listed since the NES version has an alternate script in places as well. KQ5 transcript, KQ5CD transcript, and KQ5NES transcript.Baggins (talk) 09:22, August 11, 2013 (UTC) : It sounds like a chart would have to be made. Is that possible? I'm not sure how you plan this to be organized. : Anyway, I do not have the NES version but I can document the other two if you give me a couple days. Shadyparadox (talk) 09:30, August 11, 2013 (UTC) Might be easiest to separate each into their own articles. I already split KQ5 NES as many of the deaths are physically different or and some cases even missing. The Floppy and CD versions technically use the same engine and many of the same assets. However even still there are quite a few~scripting differences, in things Cedric say, and Narrator comments that making a separate page may make it less confusing to follow and give more room to describe specifics in detail where neededBaggins (talk) 08:16, August 12, 2013 (UTC) Dark Forest fatigue Baggins, I'm not encountering this "fatigue" death in either the CD or floppy versions. I'm only getting spider and plant deaths, even after waiting a significant amount of time and wandering for many screens. Could you detail exactly what you did to produce this result? Finding messages in the resource files is not proof it actually occurs in the game. Shadyparadox (talk) 03:48, August 11, 2013 (UTC) :actually I'm not sure there is evidence in the message files even, I think the only comment dealing with fatigue and starvation is if you go to far into mountains without eating food. That comment should be removed. I moved all those deaths from the KQ5 page I did't try verify them. Several editors involved.Baggins (talk) 08:32, August 11, 2013 (UTC) ::Seems it was more of a reference to an NES 'death' getting lost in the forest, than a death that appears in the PC versions.Baggins (talk) 08:01, December 18, 2014 (UTC)